


It Starts With One

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Boys In Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: All it takes is one drink, one kiss, one admission to get everything.





	It Starts With One

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, but feel free to let me know if you find any so I can fix them. 
> 
> All comments, suggestions, kudos, criticisms, concerns welcome.
> 
> To my One and Only!

**It Starts With One**

One thing Harvey Bullock was never in short supply of it was friends. Yet not one of them were like Jim Gordon.  Jim was the best and the worst of friendships simultaneously; he was cavalier, reckless, headstrong, arrogant, prideful, and so gorgeous that it physically hurt to look at him for too long. He was also loyal, principled, trustworthy, kind, intelligent and the best cop Harvey had ever had the pleasure of working with. Not to mention he was the best friend Harvey had ever known.  Unfortunately, Jim had stepped in a political quagmire with the current police commissioner and ended up a correctional officer at Arkham prison for the criminally insane. Harvey had stayed on the good side of Commissioner Lobe’s notice and managed to keep his job at the GCPD at his old desk staring wishfully at Jim’s empty one. The bullpen had been abuzz with just whom Harvey would get partnered with next, but Harvey hadn’t cared to join the office pool, as he was still in mourning over Jim.

 

The day he received a call from Jim to help him investigate a murder at the Asylum made Harvey gloriously euphoric.  It had been in bad taste, but seeing Jim he couldn’t help but exude with joy, even under the somber circumstances. He had bulldozed past Warden Lang and embraced Jim, placing a long, enthusiastic, chaste kiss to the younger man’s right cheek. Flooded with good will he double talked and dazzled Warden Lang to accompany him to the GCPD station house for erroneous questioning leaving Jim free to examine employee files. No one could ever say that the two weren’t an accomplished team. Harvey had made Jim promise him they would meet for drinks once the case was solved and Jim readily agreed.

 

Again, Jim was greeted enthusiastically. This time with an embrace and a kiss first to one cheek and then the other. Harvey released Jim’s face from his hands and hugged him once more before permitting his friend to sit down at the table he had procured for their visit.

 

“Well, aren’t you one miserable bastard?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jim said sheepishly slightly blushing. “Mostly; but not quite.”

 

Harvey’s brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed. “Wait a minute, lackluster job, horrible working conditions, humiliated by the Man before your peers, treated as an inferior rent-a-cop, torn away from the best friend that you’ve ever had, and you’re telling me you’re not **completely** miserable?” Harvey shook his head as the blush upon Jim’s features spread to his neck and ears. “Uh ah. No way.” He pointed at Jim. “You _met_ someone. That’s it, isn’t it?” Jim shrugged slightly and looked away from Harvey, catching the eye of the bar waitress and signaling her over. “I **knew** it!” Harvey slapped the table with an open palm. “Tell me about her. How long have you two been dating?”

 

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, we haven’t _officially_ gone out on a date yet, but we’re definitely headed there. You already met her.” While Harvey looked confused Jim interacted with the waitress placing his order for the table, of two pitchers of beer; he was celebrating with his best friend after all. Jim looked back at Harvey and chuckled at the expression on his face. “The doctor at Arkham? Leslie Tompkins? We, uh, we hit it off and we’re going out Saturday evening.”

 

“You dawg!” Harvey reached forward and slapped a hand down hard upon Jim’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. “Congratulations. She is an attractive woman.”

 

Then again, his previous fiancé Barbra Kean had been as well. Harvey didn’t need to ask how Jim attracted such beautiful, successful, intelligent, independent and emotionally needy women. He had seen it as a character flaw in Jim that frustrated and injured him to no end. Sure, it was pathetic of him to smile through and attempt to act sincere at such news; when the truth was Harvey was madly in love with his ex-partner and there was nothing he could do to staunch the flow of his heart.  When they were initially placed together Harvey had viewed Jim as an idealistic, arrogant, idiot that was bound to get himself and anyone in his near vicinity killed. As time wore on he noticed how attractive Jim was and then their friendship took seed and he was lost. He never said anything to Jim because he had been with Barbara when Harvey met him and was healing from the severed engagement after Harvey was already deeply in love. He had been hoping to pick a moment to hint at his feelings to scope out the reception he would receive, but of course Jim Gordon was charging after another beautiful woman and Harvey knew he could never compete with that. Therefore, he remained silent, still acted supportive and truly wished Jim happiness even if he wanted to shoot Leslie Tompkins in her pretty face for existing.

 

“Thanks, Harv.” Jim smirked his blush fading somewhat. It went without saying that Harvey’s support meant a lot to Jim, and Jim was never one to clutter up a conversation with unnecessary words.  “Seeing you there at Arkham, really drove home how much I miss working with you.”

 

Harvey gave a flippant wave with the hand he had placed on Jim’s shoulder and retracted it. “Well don’t expect me to go pissing Comish Lobe off just to get reassigned or nothin’.” Harvey teased of the improbability. He was not even a blip on the man’s radar as opposed to Jim’s spotlight presence. “But all seriousness and truths, how are you fairing Brother?”

 

Jim shook his head. Was about to speak when the waitress returned with their two glasses and pitchers of beer. Once Jim paid and she left the table he said, “Miserable bastard. Just like you said.”

 

Harvey nodded in sympathy. “Anything I can do?”

 

“You’re doing it. You answer my calls and that should be enough.”

 

“But?” Hope glistened in Harvey’s gaze. He knew he was stupid for trusting; for believing that there was a chance that Jim would say something profound; but he wished all the same.

 

“I mean, I; I miss you.” He shrugged one shoulder and awaited Harvey’s exaggerated response. But whereas Harvey could always surprise him, he could also anticipate just what Jim needed. He was relieved when Harvey simply nodded once and poured them both glasses of beer. He slid one to Jim and toasted him with the other.

 

Once their glasses clinked and each man swallowed their sip, Harvey answered; “Then we’ll do more of this.” He motioned between them in indication of spending time together. “Like old times only, better.”

 

Jim smiled grateful. “Is that even possible?”

 

“No.” Harvey laughed raising his glass towards his lips. “Now drink up. We’ve got stories to tell.”

 

They most certainly did. They talked until Harvey was feeling sentimental and Jim was a hair past drunk towards shitfaced, but intelligently they called for a cab. Harvey gave his address as he wasn’t slurring his words.  During the cab ride to his apartment the two men slung an arm each over the other’s shoulders and attempted to sing an off key, giggly version of Styx’s ‘Renegade’ until the cab driver pleaded with them to stop. Jim paid the fare and the two friends tripped and swaggered out of the cab to Harvey’s third story walk up. Sniggering like a fool and laughing, Jim wrapped both of his arms around Harvey’s neck while the older man fished for his keys.

 

“I **love** ‘sis beard. Don’t ev’r shave it.” Jim pleaded petting said beard gently as if it were a pet.

 

“I won’t.” Harvey promised staring into Jim’s face. “Just you don’t go changing your eyes. I love how big, blue they are.”

 

‘Bigin blue?” Jim teased laying his head against Harvey’s shoulder. “Y’re so strong.” He patted Harvey’s chest with a hand. “Love it, ‘bout you.”

 

The door swung open and both men fell through the threshold and by some miracle managed to hold their feet. Harvey pushed the door closed and locked it with a hand out of muscle memory and after the second try managed to accomplish the task. Jim gazed up at him and grinned like he was a child and not a burdened man. Harvey lost himself for a moment and stared openly in response.

 

“Do you love _me_?”

 

Jim’s grin widened. “So s’mush.” Jim pet Harvey’s hair then beard. “Y’mean the world t’me. Right?”

 

“Riiiiiiiight.” Harvey countered. His smile began to mirror Jim’s. “I’d do anything f’you. Right?”

 

“Riiiiiiiight.” Jim assured fingers stroking Harvey’s lips. “N’everythin’.” He blinked, large, deep blue eyes raising from Harvey’s mouth to his gaze. He watched as Harvey’s face moved closer to his own and made a surprised sound when Harvey’s mouth pressed to his. Jim quickly surrendered and surged up into the kiss, Harvey devouring him just as readily. Several moments passed as they traded sloppy but impassioned kisses, stumbling back into the wall and up ending some books on a shelf.

 

“Sorry!” Jim breathed pulling at Harvey’s jacket to get it off his shoulders.

 

“S’all right.” Harvey replied putting his own hands up the back of Jim’s tee shirt.  “Bed?”

 

“God yes!” Jim gasped shoving Harvey back in the direction of his bedroom. They began kissing again and tugging uncoordinatedly at one another’s clothing.

 

Finally making it to the bed they both collapsed upon it and each other. “Missed you so much, Jim.”

 

“M’ssed y’too!”

 

Come the morning the first thing that Jim would notice past the pounding of his head would be that he was completely naked save his left sock and tee shirt. The shirt was rucked up until it was almost beneath his arm pits. Following the blinding sunlight sneaking through the slats of the window blinds, and incredible dry mouth, he groaned softly and squinted his eyes shut before placing an arm across his eyes.  Drinking was not his friend. He sighed plaintively and rolled over onto his side, head spinning, ears throbbing with the vice like quality of his headache. Lowering his arm, he blinked and realized there was someone lying beside him.  “H-arvey?”

 

Harvey grunted and his eyes opened. He looked to his right and directly into Jim’s curious expression.  “Yeah?” Harvey was tangled in the blanket; the sheet covering Jim; and he was completely naked.

 

“Did we, have _sex_ last night?”

 

Harvey raised his head and surveyed the state of the bed, one another and the explosion of clothing dotting the carpet. “Safe bet.” He lay his head back upon his pillow. Harvey sighed and wiped his face with both hands, while Jim burrowed beneath his own pillow.  Now wanting things to be more awkward than they already were, Harvey slowly rolled over on to his side, sat up and after orienting himself he got out of bed, blanket wrapped around him.  He made his way to gather some clean clothing and then temporarily sequestered himself in the bathroom.

 

What had he done? Harvey splashed water upon his face and met his gaze in the mirror. How could he do this to them? To Jim? Harvey bowed his head and felt like vomiting or bursting into tears, both of which had nothing to do with his slight hangover. He had weathered much worse, made some colossally bad decisions when drunk, but this was by far the worst.  He was jeopardizing his friendship with Jim; the man that meant everything to him; and for what? Because he _missed_ having him around every day? Harvey groaned again and blindly reached for his clothes.

 

Jim didn’t want to move, even didn’t want to breathe as he took internal inventory of his body. From the neck up he knew was the result of excessive drinking, the muscle aches he experienced below that were most likely from dehydration, but there was no sign of chafing on his groin, or any other indication that he had engaged in sex. The previous night was a complete blur as far as chronological detail went, past meeting Harvey at the bar, telling him about Leslie and starting in on two pitchers of beer. He wasn’t certain how he had even arrived home to Harvey’s apartment.

 

It wasn’t strange that even now he could think of Harvey’s place as being ‘home’, when he had spent the last several weeks going from Arkham to his own desolate apartment and back again.  Here felt welcoming, lived in; while his own place resembled a museum to modern furniture; the only thing continuously dwelling there was dust. Jim tried to breathe but his chest felt heavy and his head hurt and he just wished he were unconscious to avoid all the discussion he knew they were meant to have now that, _something_ had happened between them.

 

Jim was dozing when he heard the bathroom door open and felt Harvey’s presence draw nearer to the bed. There was a rustle and gentle thump of the blanket being tossed back on to the end of the bed. The mattress dipped as Harvey sat down on the opposite side, and then a gentle tug upon the pillow covering Jim’s head.

 

“Jim? C’mon Buddy. I hate to do this too you but I’ve got to get to work soon, and we still have to go pick up our cars. Not to mention you probably need a shower and change of clothes.”  There was a deep mumble from underneath the pillow. “What? What you say?”

 

The pillow sighed plaintively and Jim pushed it up with his right hand peeking out from beneath its offered protection. “Are there any condoms laying around?” Jim was proud of himself for not making the words run together and equally glad he couldn’t see the look on Harvey’s face following the asking.

 

“I-I haven’t seen any.” Harvey swallowed. “But I haven’t thoroughly checked either.”

 

Jim repositioned the pillow upon his head. “Lube?” He queried tentatively.

 

Harvey wet his lips. “Not that I’ve found.” Harvey paused and ran a hand back through his red hair. “Why? Do you feel like, uh, _maybe_ we, got **that** far?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jim stated honestly from beneath the pillow. “I can’t remember much of last night after we got here.”

 

Hiding as he was, Jim missed the flinching of Harvey’s shoulders at hearing the statement. “I have a few flashes here and there. Not that it makes much sense.” Harvey admitted sadly. “Be that as it may, you’ve gotta get a move on.”

 

“Can I stay here?” When Harvey remained silent, Jim continued. “Please? I’ll call in sick to work, get myself together and be gone by late morning. I just, I just can’t face anything right now.”

 

“Yeah sure.” Harvey permitted affectionately. “Take all the time you need, mi casa es su casa. You still have your key, right?”  Jim exhaled offering words of gratitude and Harvey reached out and pat his back gently. He rubbed small circles upon it and withdrew his hand after a few silent seconds. “I gotta go. Can I call and check on you later?”

 

“If you don’t come home to my cold body here, yes please.” Jim urged burrowing down into the bed and cocooning himself within the sheet.

 

“Take care then.” Harvey urged standing to get his shoes and fish out his wallet, badge and keys from the previous day’s suit upon the floor. He crumpled up the debris of the prior day and pushed them into a corner by the closet he used as his dirty clothes heap, before grabbing his shoes and leaving the room altogether. The good news was that Jim didn’t sound standoffish. The bad news was that Jim wouldn’t even come out from under the pillow long enough to look him in the eye. Harvey cursed softly to himself and escaped from his apartment as soon as he was bodily able.

 

Jim lay in silence for several minutes listening to the faint sound of traffic outside and for any noises the apartment made shifting.  He missed Harvey and it physically hurt that he had left and Jim was alone once more. He painstakingly moved bit by bit until he was in a seated position, tugged his shirt down and then the sheet across his lap. Morosely he stared down at his bare and socked feet, wiggled his toes and wondered just how in the hell he had gotten here. Drinking had been nice, well more accurately being beneath Harvey’s arm or hands was nice. Leaning against his solid bulk and feeling for the first time like he could relax. If Harvey was one thing it was protective of him and Jim knew the man always had his back; would take a bullet for him, but more importantly would make certain no one got near enough to him in the first place to shoot. That kind of loyalty was sadly lacking in the world and Harvey was quite the exception.

 

Jim ran a hand over his face and continued staring down at his feet. He wanted Harvey to come back; to call in sick and take care of Jim’s hangover. He wanted to have the nape of his neck petted and then squeezed gently by a large, warm hand and told that everything was alright between them. He wanted Harvey to sit next to him, pull him into his arms and promise him that nothing had changed between them; that they were still the best of friends and partners.  It killed him a little more every day he put on the Arkham correctional uniform and not a suit; devastated him that he was no longer working side by side with Harvey. He felt tears prick his gaze and he wanted nothing more than for Harvey to be with him, reassuring, soothing and taking care of him. Why was that so much to ask for?

 

Jim located and snatched his jeans off the floor and fished for his cell phone in the front pocket. He called the H.R. line and left a message that he would not be attending work that day. Not a minute later he was dry heaving into the toilet and wishing he was dead. Harvey would have brought him water. Harvey would have a cold washcloth in hand to wipe his face with. Harvey would rub circles on the back of his rib cage and speak soothingly to him, or make an off-color joke about Jim being on his bathroom floor. Either way Jim was alone and utterly miserable.

~~~~~~~~~~

The one thing that could be said about Jim Gordon across the board, was that he was his own island.  He didn’t trust easily, didn’t communicate past necessities to obtain his goals, and depended upon no one other than himself.  That was until he met Harvey Bullock. Harvey brought out the best in Jim now that they were the best of friends and he knew the man; but upon first introductions they had been like oil and water. Now he was a person that Jim could never imagine not having in his life. He could tell Harvey absolutely anything and had even opened to him about some of the darkest, most painful events in his life. Harvey had always accepted him unconditionally and Jim had never had that from any other male but his father.

 

It had been four days since their drunken blunder and Jim had yet to broach the subject with Harvey, who seemed as ill prepared for the discussion as Jim was. However, enough was enough and Jim knew it was time to bite the bullet and confront his greatest fear: losing Harvey. He had never realized until recently just how much it would affect him to not have any more contact with the older man. He prized Harvey’s attention, affection and approval more than even his own. He texted Harvey to come by his apartment after work, and had gotten some of Harvey’s favorite take out and beer in anticipation of his arrival.

 

Jim felt nervous when he opened the door, even though they had spoken several times over the past few days. Granted the conversations were texts or phone messages, succinct and superficial, yet they had communicated.  Jim wiped his hands down the front of his jeans and stepped back from the threshold to permit Harvey entry.

 

“Hey Jim.” Harvey greeted with a slight wave, which Jim returned.

 

“Hey. Do you want a beer?”

 

“Thank it’s safe too?”

 

Jim blushed.  “Yeah, I do.”

 

Harvey shrugged. “Then sure; beer me.”

 

Jim strode over to the fridge and withdrew a bottle popping the cap off for his guest, before holding it out to Harvey. Harvey took the bottle, toasted Jim with it and took a swig as Jim got himself a beer.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Harvey’s expression seized, narrowing. “About the other night?” Jim nodded and Harvey looked away, sighing fitfully. He shook his head and took a long pull on the beer, Jim watching the bob of his Adam’s apple as he drank. Once finished Harvey placed the bottle on the counter top. “Must we?”

 

“Look, I’ve been going over it and over it in my head.”

 

“We _must_.”

 

“And I don’t know ‘how far we got’, as you said before; but I know that I’m not going to pretend like it didn’t happen.” Jim made certain his gaze was locked upon Harvey’s. “Not anymore.”

 

“That’s fair, you know?” Harvey permitted scratching the underside of his chin. He lowered his hand. “So, **regrets,** is what I’m hearing?”

 

“No.” Jim countered pleasantly. “No. Not at all.” He shook his head. “I don’t regret that Harvey, I could never.” He smiled at his best friend. “I just thought, that maybe; if you want; you and I should try it again. _Sober_ ; sometime.”

 

Harvey blinked. “Are you shitting me?” Jim shook his head. Harvey stared at Jim in silence. “On my life,” Harvey began watching Jim gaze back at him with his big, blue eyes his gaze was so sincere it nearly tore Harvey’s heart. “I would love nothing more.”

 

Jim grinned and blushed. “Want to have dinner first? I got us some- “

 

“Food can wait. Beer can wait. This can’t.” Harvey informed taking a step closer to Jim. “And neither can **I**.”

 

Jim flung his beer near the sink and made the shot as he lunged towards Harvey. One arm encircled around him the other hand pulled at Harvey’s cheek as their mouths collided in a searing kiss. Tongues sought out one another, the kiss familiar and thrilling all at the same time. Harvey yanked Jim close against him embrace unyielding but gentle. Jim’s body found the give and take of the planes of Harvey’s body, filling and encasing every slope and curve with his own form. He fit; they fit; and the acquisition of that knowledge was intoxicating. The hand at Harvey’s cheek slid up into his hair at the back of his neck, fingers twisting in it and fist taking a firm hold. Their kiss evolved, breaking and reforming in a constant stream of the two attempting to consume one another whole.

 

Breathless, it was Harvey that came up for air first and rested his forehead against Jim’s. Panting he said, “Sober is s **o** much better!”

 

“I know. Yeah.” Jim silenced kissing him once more.

 

This time the journey to the bedroom was fluid instead of disjointed with starts and stops along the way. They moved with a shared grace, avoiding furniture and tripping hazards.  Once at the bed they began to undress one another in a less frantic, but hurried fashion; each one eager to taste and touch the other. Jim rubbed a cheek up a bit of Harvey’s chest until he reached his throat where he began caressing with gentle nips and kisses until he latched onto Harvey’s mouth once more. Harvey moaned and allowed his hands to wander over the expanse of Jim’s flesh; his back and ass accordingly as they kissed.

 

Eventually Jim severed the kiss, both of their gazes blown wide and pulsating with lust; “This time? Condoms and lube, okay?”

 

Harvey couldn’t help but grin seductively and chuckle. “Oh yeah, this is fucking happening Jim. No worries there.”

 

Jim surged forward once more and silenced Harvey further with a kiss. There was more conversation to be had about the situation; Jim still had to figure out what to do about Leslie if Harvey wanted a relationship past what they already shared. He wasn’t averse to the idea; a large part of him even hoping that Harvey would want to be his exclusive paramour; yet he wasn’t going to push. The last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize any portion of his connection with Harvey over sex, as exhilarating as it was; it was certainly not worth losing the older man altogether. Now however was not the time to ask; all discussion would have to wait for pillow talk following the main event. And the way Harvey’s hand was working Jim’s cock he knew it wouldn’t be long before they were both trembling in orgasm.

 

Jim severed the kiss and his head fell back, a loud moan coming up from his chest. “Harvey.” He begged. “In me. **Now**.” Jim immediately; though with clear reluctance; disengaged from Harvey and lay down upon the bed. Harvey licked his lips at the perfect picture of wanton desire Jim created, but he hesitated.

 

“Supplies?”

 

Jim cursed softly and groped at the top drawer of his nightstand. Harvey took over the search as Jim leaned up and sucked and nibbled on any bit of Harvey’s flesh his mouth connected with. Harvey moaned longingly and thankfully came up with a bottle of personal lubrication and a handful of packaged condoms. He breathed, _‘Thank the saints’_ and climbed onto the bed alongside Jim. Their kiss reformed and Jim took the bottle of lubricant and squeezed some out into his hand and reached back behind himself.

 

“What?” Understanding dawned on Harvey and desire flushed anew through his system. He wet his lips. “Oh, you dirty, dirty, Boy Scout.” Harvey breathed grappling with a condom wrapper.

 

“Can you get it on quickly?”

 

“Half way there, Jim.” Harvey promised giving Jim a salacious wink. “Just another second and, voila! Ready to go.”

 

“Good.” Jim growled as he rose, turned, and pushed Harvey onto his back. “Because I’m about to open myself up on your cock.”

 

Harvey’s hands went immediately to Jim’s hips and help guide him to straddle his waist, moaning loudly when he felt Jim’s slightly still sticky hand take a hold of his cock and spread the last of the lubrication over the condom.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself, Junior.”

 

“I won’t.” Jim promised, eyes bright as he lined Harvey’s cock up with his entrance and felt the head breach him. He gasped, eyes slamming shut and moaned, panting and his mouth hanging open.

 

“Easy.” Harvey soothed touching Jim’s face to get his attention. Jim’s eyes opened and locked with his own. “We’ll take it slow. Just breathe with me. Relax. Maybe we should stop and I can finger- “

 

“No!” Jim snapped violently and shook his head. “I want this. _Just_ **this**. Understand?”

 

“No, but I’m respecting the hell outta you right now.” Harvey informed indicating that whatever ‘ _this’_ was, he had his doubts about risking any injury to Jim in the process. Harvey nodded once. “Okay. Let’s take it slow.”

 

Jim nodded a few times and continued to ease himself back onto Harvey’s blessedly large cock.  Genetics had been kind to Harvey in this capacity, but he didn’t flaunt the gift and seemed more nonchalant about it than anything. Jim however had a hazy memory of gagging himself several times while attempting to give Harvey a blow job during their drunken night together. Now he was determined to have the appendage inside of him in another capacity altogether. Damn it all if he would be denied.  After long minutes of excruciatingly slow progress Jim finally sat down upon Harvey completely, his hole flush with the base of the older male’s cock. Jim’s head fell back once more and he let out a groan of relief.

 

Eyes closed to the ceiling Jim breathed, “So, fucking, **good**.”

 

The image of Jim’s euphoria that filled Harvey’s eyes made his own breath catch in his chest. The man was beautiful and Harvey would never tire of staring at him; drinking him in with his gaze. “Nothing is better.” Harvey assured of his own experience rather than Jim’s. While the exquisite tightness that held him inside of Jim was spectacular, for the moment it didn’t overwhelm the mere image of him within Harvey’s heart.  Love and sex were completely different animals and Harvey now knew for certain which he preferred.

 

Jim began rocking a little, before engaging in a slow, up and down movement upon Harvey’s cock.  His head fell forward and Harvey reached up and pulled him downward, raising up a little himself to take Jim’s mouth in a kiss. He then pressed their foreheads together and locked eyes with the man he loved.

 

“You good, Baby?”

 

“Yes.” Jim said a little strained but obviously enthralled by their coupling. “I am now.” He smiled right before Harvey kissed him once more. Jim knew he was going to feel the stretch even after they were separated, therefore there could be no way they had gotten this far drunk. It pleased him that they could engage in their first complete coupling sober. He could tell by the expression upon Harvey’s face that he felt the same.

 

Their first round of orgasms, Harvey took Jim. Upon their second round of orgasms, Jim took Harvey. By the third they traded by using hands and mouths equally to get to the pinnacle of pleasure.  Weary yet elated the two cuddled beneath the bedsheets, Harvey upon his back, Jim with his head upon his chest half draped over the Irishman. Jim rubbed his cheek upon the dusting of chest hair and kissed a few freckles before murmuring softly and laying his head back down.

 

“Sober **is** better.”

 

Harvey laughed softly and pet Jim’s hair before placing a kiss upon the crown.  “Definitely. But you know, we might have to do it again just to be sure.”

 

Jim burrowed closer into Harvey. “Joking aside,” He warned softly of Harvey’s propensity to deflect serious situations with humor. “I don’t want us to stop. Unless,” He paused and looked up at Harvey’s gaze. “you don’t want to.”

 

“Jim,” Harvey reasoned touching the younger male’s face and pulling him up a little. “All I’ve ever wanted was you. All to myself. To be everything to each other. Cards on the table I’m in love with you. Have been for so long now. If you want me, I’m yours. If you only want to be friends, then I’m yours. However, you want me; _I’m_ **yours**.”

 

Jim leaned forward and kissed Harvey tenderly, in unhurried passion. He stroked back some of the man’s red hair and rubbed his face against Harvey’s cheek, feeling the comfortable burn of whiskers against his own stubbled skin. Their gazes locked and Jim answered, “Yes. I want you. I want _us_. I want **everything**. Only you.”

 

“I think there’s a song in there, Jim.” Harvey stated choked up with the emotion lodging in his throat at hearing words he never believed he would hear coming from Jim in a million years. “And your good doctor? What about her?”

 

Jim shrugged. “She’s too good for me. I want someone a little more flawed.”

 

“Well then, you’ve come to the right place.” Harvey teased leaning up to kiss him once more through a chuckle.

 

All it took was one chance and Harvey Bullock received the only thing he had ever truly wanted with all of his being.


End file.
